


A Working Relationship

by captain_trash



Series: Behind Closed Doors [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Aaron Burr, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_trash/pseuds/captain_trash
Summary: It took multiple conversations and hours of research before they found the right system. In the end, Thomas took control while Aaron followed his lead. It was what they both wanted, and what the needed.





	A Working Relationship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenanneslace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenanneslace/gifts).



> You asked for fluffy porn, so that's what I did. I went with Bottom Aaron, but I still think you'll like it a lot!

“I must say,” Thomas cooed, slowing walking around Aaron. His hand never left Aaron’s body, sliding along his stomach, then his hip, before returning to his ass where it had started. Aaron tried not to shiver at the touch, tried not to lean into it. He wanted to be good. Wanted to hold as still as possible because that’s what Thomas told him to do, “this is a good look for you.”

Aaron’s cheeks heated up at the words. He wanted to duck his head, hide his face, but he couldn’t. Thomas’ eyes bore into his body, staring straight into Aaron’s soul. Aaron felt small and vulnerable, like a mouse about to get pounced on by a cat, yet he also felt safe. He trusted Thomas, knew that his husband would take care of him in all the right ways. That didn’t stop his stomach from twisting because of his nerves. Didn’t stop his cock from twitching with excitement.

“How did it feel to wear this all day?” Thomas asked, running a single finger over Aaron’s asscheek before giving it a firm smack. Aaron moaned at the feeling, forcing himself not to ask for more. “You can answer.”

“It felt-” Aaron paused, trying to find the right words. He always had a hard time explaining how he felt. Nothing he said every truly conveyed the feelings that Thomas gave him, “Good. Safe.” Aaron made a face. That didn’t sound right. Didn’t make sense. He could do better. He should be trying harder. He was messing u-

“Take your time,” Thomas encouraged, cutting off Aaron’s dark thoughts by placing his hands on Aaron’s hips and pulling him back against Thomas’ clothed chest. Aaron sank into the embrace, shutting his eyes at the comforting feeling that washed over him. Thomas was always able to chase away the bad thoughts that plagued Aaron’s mind, a gift that Aaron was thankful for.

“It felt like this,” he whispered, “Like you were holding me all day. I couldn’t move without thinking about you. Thinking about what you do to me and how you take care of me. It made me feel safe and calm, even when things were getting tense in the office.”

“Do you think anyone noticed?” Thomas asked, tightening his grip just enough to make Aaron wish for more.

“I don’t think so,” Aaron admitted, “It didn’t restrict my movements or anything.”

“Didn’t make you hard all day?”

Aaron ducked his head without thinking, remembering how he hide behind his desk when Alexander came to visit. He had been fearful that the other man, with his all knowing eyes, would be able to see straight through Aaron. Washington was far worse. Aaron had spent the whole day avoiding his boss, worried that the man would call him out for being so dirty.

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Thomas cooed, reaching up to touch the bottom of Aaron’s chin and push his head back up. “Even if they did notice, even if they knew how much of a slut you are, they know they can’t have you. They all know that you’re mine.”

“Yours,” Aaron breathed out, sinking back into Thomas’ chest.

“Mine,” Thomas repeated. Suddenly, he stepped back and around Aaron without a word. He walked across the living, taking a seat in his expensive black chair and nodding towards the drink cart in the corner. “Get me a drink, darling.” Aaron felt his knees go weak at the Southern drawl woven into the pet name. The smirk on Thomas’ lips told Aaron that he knew how much power he had. He knew what his accent did to Aaron.

Aaron walked over to the drink cart, looking at the multiple glass bottles filled with amber liquid. He debated giving Thomas some scotch, just to change up their routine, but he decided to stick with the usual whiskey. Scotch was only for celebrations. At least that's what Thomas always told him. Aaron carefully poured two fingers into a glass, being mindful not to make a mess, before turning back towards Thomas.

His husband’s eyes were dark as they watched Aaron moved. He wasn’t even ashamed at being caught staring. Why would he? It was his work that covered Aaron’s body. His careful planning that made such a look work. His attention to detail that made the criss cross rope pattern so effortless.The rope was soft and dyed a dark red color, matching one of Thomas’ favorite suits. Aaron hadn’t been sure about it when Thomas first brought up the idea, but he agreed to try it for a day as long as Thomas kept scissors on him at all times. Just in case. It was nice to see the safety device sitting on the coffee table or inside Thomas’ back pocket. It made Aaron feel safe, made him know that Thomas was ready at any moment to free him.

The pattern started at his neck, the rope loosely wrapped around it before sliding underneath his arms and criss crossing back and forth over his chest. The diamond pattern repeated itself four times before the rope was tied off around his legs. Thomas said he was lucky that he hadn’t wrapped it around Aaron cock and balls, deciding to save that for another time. Each knot was tight enough to press against Aaron's skin, but not so tight that it hurt or limited his movements. He wore his suit over top and went to work without anyone knowing what was hidden underneath.

Throughout the day, Thomas checked up on him over text, teasing him about the rope and making countless promises for later. Normally, he would stop by at lunch time, but Thomas had a lunch meeting and wasn’t able to see him. Instead, he sent Aaron coundless snapchat messages, some which wouldn’t appropriate for work. Aaron clinged to every message, enjoying the way it made him feel safe and kept him calm when the rope started to distract him.

Now, standing in their living room after a long day of work with his suit folded up on the couch he couldn’t deny that the rope made him feel sexy. He was naked, yet he didn’t feel exposed. He liked it, liked the feeling the rope gave him. How it reminded him of Thomas throughout the day. They both had demanding jobs, and it wasn’t always easy to stop by to see one another during the day, yet today he didn’t feel as lonely while he worked. Usually, his dark thoughts would start to show their ugly head and Aaron would be left with a rain cloud over his head, but the rope helped prevent that. This could become a habit. A good one.

Aaron handed the drink over to Thomas before taking his place on the floor between Thomas’ legs. Whether they were at home, at the office, or out at a club, they both had their specific positions. The routine helped calm Aaron’s mind and kept his nerves at bay. He leaned his head on Thomas’ thigh, looking up at him with a smile as he watched Thomas take a sip of his drink. It was moments like this that Aaron loved the most. Tender moments between the two of them that no one else got to see. Thomas was a powerhouse in the courtroom, running Alexander or John in circles, and challenging the best of them, but in here he was caring and gentle. The complete opposite of what he was like to everyone else. Most people said he was arrogant and egotistical, caring only for himself. They couldn’t be more wrong. Thomas was soft on the inside, and he knew just what to say or do to make Aaron feel safe and loved.

Aaron could also hold his own during a trial, but the tension and stress from his cases followed him home. They followed Thomas too; however, they both handled it differently. Thomas got clingy, needing to be around Aaron at every moment to take care for his every want or need. He needed to be in control, needed to know that he had some power over what was happening. It was even worse when Thomas lost a case, which didn’t happen often.

Aaron was quite different. Instead, he shut himself off from the world when his work followed him home, which happened nearly every day. If people thought he was emotionless in the courtroom, then they would be shocked at how blank and cold he could be at home. Even on his good days it was hard for him to shake off the details of his cases. Aaron got lost in his head, replaying every mistake he made, every piece of evidence he missed, everything he could have done better. If left by himself, he would spiral into nothingness for days without any end in sight. He couldn’t stop himself from overthinking every decision he made. He second guessed every move, assuming that he was always making the wrong choice. Just deciding what to have for dinner gave him anxiety.

It took a lot of talking and research before they found the right solution to their stress problem. Aaron gave Thomas the control he needed while Thomas took away all the weight bearing responsibilities that Aaron had at home. They did a few test runs, trying to figure out the perfect system that benefited them both without making either of them feel used or troublesome. Even after they finalized the details, they only did it a few times a week for the first couple months; however, over time, as they got better and started to need it more, it became a normal part of their lives.

Thomas made all of Aaron’s decisions from what he wore to work to what he watched on TV. Aaron made a clear list of things he was okay with so he never had to worry about Thomas picking something he hated, or abusing the power he had. If anything, Thomas took his job very seriously. He set out Aaron’s clothes the night before, warned him about dinner plans days in advanced, and checked in on Aaron throughout the course of the day. For Aaron, it was comforting to not have the pressure of making the right choice. He could lean on Thomas, trusting his husband to take care of all of it. In return, Aaron listened and obeyed Thomas’ small orders. Getting him a drink, setting the table, tying his tie. Small chores that put his mind at ease and gave Thomas the control he wanted.  
Aaron waited until Thomas was halfway through his drink before turning his face into Thomas’ pant leg and mouthing at the fabric. Thomas rested a hand on the back of his head, slowly guiding him up his leg until he reached Thomas’ crotch. The fact that Thomas was still in his suit, his tie on and everything, just helped their dynamic. Aaron used his nose to nudge at Thomas’ zipper as he looked up through his lashes.

“God, you’re already desperate for it,” Thomas cooed, reaching down to undo his zipper.

“Please,” Aaron agreed. He couldn’t deny it. He wanted Thomas in his mouth. Wanted to focus on making Thomas feel good over thinking about what he did at work today or what he needed to do tomorrow. He would rather have Thomas’ cock in his mouth than be left without it. Thomas kept a hand over his cock, making Aaron wait as he leaned over to place a kiss on top of Aaron’s head.

“Color?”

“Green,” Aaron easily replied, “So green. Just let me suck your cock.” Thomas gave him a look. A gentle warning that instantly had Aaron rethinking his words.

“Please?”

“Good boy,” Thomas praised, moving his hand out of the way and letting Aaron take his semi hard cock into his mouth. Thomas rested his hand on the back of Aaron’s head, not forcing or guiding him, just resting there as his fingers rubbed behind Aaron’s ear. It was a comforting touch, helping to ground Aaron and keep him focused. His world narrowed down to the weight of Thomas’ cock on his tongue and the taste in the back of his throat.

Thomas took another sip of his drink, leaning back in his chair to get comfortable while he watched. Aaron took his time. It wasn’t about getting Thomas off quickly. It was about getting Aaron out of his head. He slowly moved his tongue around Thomas’ cock for a moment before pulling his head back to kiss just the tip. Thomas sighed, a good sign, and tightened his grip on Aaron’s head. If Aaron wanted, Thomas would fuck his mouth until he could barely breathe. Or Thomas could hold Aaron down until he started to gag and drool. Or, they could watch a movie while Thomas’ cock rested on Aaron’s tongue. The possibilities were endless.

Instead, Aaron mouthed up and down Thomas’ cock, tasting every inch before letting it slide back into his mouth until it touched the back of his throat. He pressed his tongue along the underside as he hallowed his cheeks. Thomas tilted his head back, letting out a soft moan as he shut his eyes. Aaron pouted, narrowing his eyes at the quiet noise. That wouldn’t do. He wanted Thomas to be loud, wanting to hear the man praising his mouth and skill. Aaron lightly, very lightly, scraped his teeth over Thomas’ cock, earning a loud gasp followed by an even louder-

“Fuck!”

Worked every time.

“Sorry, was I ignoring you?” Thomas teased, giving Aaron a knowing look as he ran his fingers over Aaron’s head and neck, “Should I be telling you how great your mouth is? How much of a cocksucker you are?”

Aaron hummed, almost nodding his head as he started to work up and down Thomas’ cock. He scraped his teeth near the base and smiled as Thomas fought against the need to buck his hips.

“You little shit.”

Aaron laughed at the weak insult, happy that the vibrations set Thomas reeling again. Work and life melted away as he focused all his energy and attention on Thomas. His shoulders relaxed, all the tension leaving him. He moved his head up and down, hallowing his cheeks and licking over Thomas’ cock until he could tell that Thomas was losing himself.

“Fuck, that’s it,” Thomas praised between moans, “You love sucking my cock.” Aaron shut his eyes and let Thomas’ words wash over him. A warm feeling started to form in his chest, spreading out to Aaron’s toes and fingers.

“Such a good slut for me.”

“Should make you wake me up like this.”

“Your mouth was made for sucking cock.”

Aaron suddenly pulled back, swallowing the spit that had collected in his mouth and leaning his cheek against Thomas’ thigh as he tried to catch his breath.

“Thomas,” he whispered.

“Color?” Thomas asked, ignoring his own pleasure to take care of Aaron.

“Green. Still green.”

“What do you need, baby?”

“Cover me?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Yes, please. Please I need-”

“Hey,” Thomas cut him off, “I’ve got you. I’ll take care of it.” He helped to guide Aaron’s mouth back onto his cock, taking control of the situation. Aaron slipped further down into the warm feeling in his chest as he followed Thomas’ instructions.

“More tongue underneath.”

“Down as far as you can go, no gagging this time.”

“Up up-oh fuck, fuck! Slower. Nice and slow.”

“Hard suck then tongu-Yesss. Good boy. So good.”

“Off, off,” Thomas ordered, pushing Aaron’s head back just in time for him to start coming. He kept Aaron’s face close, letting his cum cover Aaron’s cheek and mouth. Aaron shut his eyes and shuddered in happiness at the feeling. He used to be ashamed of this kink, of this need, but Thomas never made he feel bad for asking, never said no and was always there to guide Aaron through it.

“Perfect. Just perfect. So fucking pretty covered in my cum. God, I love you,” Thomas praised. The words went straight to Aaron’s own cock and his heart. He let out a happy sigh, leaning against Thomas’ thigh again as he tried to catch his breath.

“I love you too,” Aaron whispered. Thomas pulled the pocket square out of his suit and used it to carefully wipe off Aaron’s face and his own thigh. When he was done, he set the square aside and rested his hand against his cheek instead. His thumb rubbed under Aaron’s eyes as they stared at one another for a long moment. Finally, Thomas pulled his hand away and waved towards the couch.

“Up in your normal position,” Thomas ordered. He waited until Aaron got up from the floor before he rose from his own chair. Aaron felt his cheeks heat up as he knelt on the couch and leaned over until his chest was pressed against the cushions. He faced the back of the couch, unable to see Thomas or the rest of the room. The position left his ass exposed, making Aaron feel small and vulnerable.

“Count to fifty outloud,” Thomas instructed, “and don’t move.”

“One, two, thr-”

“Slower.”

Aaron took a deep breath, feeling his chest press against the couch, and started his count from the beginning. He paused between each number, listening to Thomas’ footsteps as he walked away. The count gave him something to focus on, something to hold on to while Thomas did whatever he needed to do. It helped him remain calm instead of panicking about being left alone.

“Forty seven.”

“Forty eight.”

“Forty nine.”

“Fifty.”

A gentle hand landed between his shoulder blades before sliding over the ropes to cup his ass.

“Good boy,” Thomas praised, dipping a wet finger between Aaron’s cheeks to pressed against his asshole. Aaron shuddered, trying his best to not press back into the touch. The finger pushed gently until it slowly slid inside. Aaron panted at the feeling, shutting his eyes as he waited for more.

“Look at you, taking my finger so well,” Thomas told him as he pulled the finger back and replaced it with two instead. The new stretch ached in a way that made Aaron warm on the inside. It wasn’t long before two turned into three. For a moment, Aaron almost through that Thomas was going to add a fourth, but instead he pulled his hand away and set it back between Aaron’s shoulder.

“Stand up,” Thomas ordered, grabbing the rope and using it to pull Aaron off the couch. He kept a hand on Aaron’s shoulder to keep him steady before using it to guide Aaron towards the kitchen. “I need to make dinner and we both know you can’t be left unsupervised.” ‘Can’t’ wasn’t the word Aaron would use. More like he didn’t want to be left unsupervised, but he didn’t correct Thomas.

Aaron nearly tripped over his own feet when he saw what Thomas did to the kitchen. It was a subtle thing, and Aaron almost missed it thanks to Thomas’ hand moving down to grab his ass, but it was hard to ignore the dildo that was stuck to one of their bar chairs. Aaron had never seen it before. It wasn’t one of their usual toys, but he didn’t remember Thomas mentioning that he ordered something new. Maybe Aaron missed the box arriving? Thomas kissed Aaron’s cheek and led him straight towards the chair. So this was what he was doing while Aaron was counting. A shiver of excitement ran up Aaron’s spine. His cheeks burned in shame and interest.

“I know you get bored while you wait,” Thomas explained as he positioned Aaron over the dildo, “so I figured I would help give you something to do while you watch me cook.”

“Thomas,” Aaron whispered, letting out a soft moan as Thomas helped him sink down on the toy. The dildo was harder than some of their other toys, causing it to press against all the right places. It wasn’t as thick as Aaron’s favorite toy, but it was long enough to make up for it. It was easy to sink down on it, easy to let it fill him up. Thomas’ rubbed his hips before sliding his hands up to press his thumbs into Aaron’s nipple. He circled them until Aaron let out a loud whine for more.

“Shhh, baby,” Thomas cooed, kissing his forehead and moving away, “Just enjoy yourself. You can bounce to your little heart’s content.” Aaron ducked his head at the humiliating words, but his cock twitched and he knew deep down that he loved it. He loved Thomas’ small teases, the way he knew just how to make Aaron whimper and beg for more. Thomas cupped Aaron’s cheek and pulled him in for a deep, gentle kiss. Aaron shut his eyes, losing himself in the soft feeling. He couldn’t help but whine when Thomas pulled away.

“I’m right here, my sweet,” Thomas assured him as he walked away to start on dinner.

“What are you making?” Aaron asked, slowly lifting his hips to get a feel for the dildo inside him.

“Le Gigot d’Agneau.”

“And that means?”

“Leg of lamb,” Thomas answered. Aaron’s eyes followed him as he moved around the kitchen. He loved watching Thomas worked, loved watching the passion that flowed through his husband as he made a meal. Thomas was the better chef out of the two of them, though Aaron did know how to cook a number of dishes. Thomas took great pride in the food he made, wanting it to look and taste good. He tried new recipes every week, but there were quite a few he would make repeatedly because he knew they were Aaron’s favorite.

“How was work?” Thomas asked after putting something in the oven. Aaron wasn’t sure what it was.

“It was okay,” Aaron replied, “I have a new case.”

“What color case?”

“Blue.”

“Well, that’s not bad!”

They came up the color system when they were first dating since they both handled a large variety of cases. The color system allowed for them to convery how much care they needed without having to go into a lot of bitter details. Some cases made Thomas need a warm blanket and lots of Disney movies, while others made Aaron want to go out clubbing or do something wild. It was easier to say one word and just know what the other needed then wasting time and making the problem grow. Blue meant a civil suit, which were usually less stressful. Usually. Though Aaron did have a habit of getting the wild cases that took months of preparation and weeks in the courtroom. This one looked easy, and Aaron had his fingers crossed that it stayed that way.

“Did Hamilton give you any trouble?” Thomas wondered. Aaron shook his head.

“He was rather quiet today. He only stopped by once to ask a question, then I didn't see him until it was time to go home. He’s been off lately.”

“Off in a way that concerns you?”

“Off in a way that makes me think he’s up to something.”

“You always think of the worst things.”

“It’s a-” Aaron cut himself off, biting his lip to keep quiet as he rolled his hips. Thomas couldn’t blame him! The toy was fun in the best way and Aaron couldn’t help but ride it as he talked. He had to hold on to the sides of the chair to stop himself from touching his cock. He had to ask and he knew Thomas would say no before dinner. His cock ached, already so hard and wanting, but it would have to wait. “-character flaw.”

“Enjoying yourself?” Thomas asked with a smirk.

“Yes.”

“That’s it? Just a yes?”

“What else do you want me to say?”

“Such attitude.”

“I don’t have a-oh fuck! Fuck! Ah!”

Strong vibrations shot through the toy, making Aaron gasp as his hips froze midroll. Turns out the dildo wasn’t a dildo at all. It was a vibrator, and a powerful one from what Aaron could tell. The vibrations didn’t stop, didn’t let it up. Aaron’s legs started to shake from the intensity. He started to move his hips again, started a rhythm that sent the vibrations straight up his spine and his cock.

“Can’t say much now, can you?” Thomas teased, holding up a black remote. Aaron tilted his head back and let out a loud moan instead of even trying to reply. It felt so good. So fucking good. This was way better than their other toys. He could get used to watching Thomas cook if he got to use this thing every time. The vibrations suddenly stopped. Aaron gasped at the sudden loss and pouted in confusion, giving Thomas a pleading look. He rolled his hips as if that would make the toy start back up again, but nothing happened.

“Thomas-”

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Thomas repeated his previous question as he checked the oven before going back to chopping some carrots. Aaron bit his lip as he tried to think how to answer.

“Yes,” he started, staring at Thomas when he looked over with dark eyes, “It’s not as flexible as the other toys we have, but that makes its easier to ride. And I like that it’s so long. It..” He trailed off, deciding that was enough.

“It what? Say it, Aaron,” Thomas ordered, setting down his knife and making his way over to him. Aaron ducked his head in embarrassment. He muttered the words so Thomas couldn’t hear them, earning a firm smack to one of his thighs. Thomas grabbed his chin, forcing his head up and kissing his forehead. “Tell me, baby. Tell me how it really feels.”

“Thomas,” Aaron sighed, letting the words come out easier, “It fills me up. I wish it was thicker, like our purple dildo, but it’s still long enough to make me feel so full. I like it.”

“Much better,” Thomas praised. The vibrations returned, forcing a gasp from Aaron’s lips, “Dinner is almost done, so enjoy yourself until then.” Thomas clicked a button on the remote and the vibrations got even stronger.

“Thom-Thomas!”

“I never get tired of hearing your scream my name.”

Aaron planted his feet as best as he could on the rungs of the chair and rolled his hips. He tried to angle his hips just right to get the toy against his prostate, but it was hard to bend the right way with the back of the chair in his way. His feet also slid off the chair at the worst time, ruining all his work and forcing him to start searching again. He was never good at finding it himself, through Thomas could find it in a second. Aaron was always amazed at how well Thomas knew his body; however, he was not surprised at all. Not with how carefully and tenderly the other man seemed to map out his body every time they made love.

“Dinner’s ready,” Thomas announced just before the vibrations stopped. Aaron growled in frustration, bringing his hips to a stop as he pouted. Thomas came back over and kissed all over his face until Aaron couldn’t help but smile. “Time to eat, baby. We’ll keep playing in a minute. Do you want your blanket for the table?”

“Yes, please. Can you help me down? My legs-” Aaron didn’t even have to finish his question before Thomas was helping him off the vibrator and down from the chair. He kept his arm wrapped around Aaron as they walked to the table. After Aaron was seated, Thomas brought him a bright purple blanket. It wasn’t every day that Aaron went naked during dinner, but on the nights that he did, he would put a blanket over his lap unless he was going to eat by Thomas’ feet.

“Did you have a good day?” Aaron asked as Thomas put some food on his plate. He took a bite, nearly moaning at the taste. Thomas clearly outdid himself this time. Aaron stuffed a few more spoonfuls into his mouth.

“I did. I have a red case, but it looks like an easy one that shouldn’t take too long.”

“Any children?”

“Nope.”

“Fucking lucky. Last red one I had-”

“Enough about work, darling,” Thomas suggested, reaching out to set his hand on Aaron’s arm and giving him a knowing smile, “Christmas is just around the corner and you still haven’t told me what you want.”

“I already have everything I want,” Aaron replied, grabbing Thomas’ hand and putting it on his cheek instead.

Thomas smiled fondly and began stroking his thumb across Aaron’s cheek. “Very sweet, but that doesn’t help me put gifts under the tree.”

“Well, I could use some new cufflinks?”

“Cufflinks? Really? When’s the last time you even wore cufflinks?”

“That’s not the point.”

“I’m not getting you cufflinks. Maybe I should get you a new costume instead?”

Aaron ducked his head, thinking about the other costumes that they already had in their closet. It wouldn’t be a bad thing to get another one, but he wasn’t sure he wanted one for Christmas. Honestly, he had no idea what he wanted. Couldn’t think of any ideas to give Thomas.

“As nice as that would be, you already got me one for halloween.”

“I did,” Thomas smiled, clearly remembering that that costume had led to as his hand slide down to Aaron’s shoulder, “I’ll just have to think of something special.” No matter what Thomas came up with Aaron knew he would like it. It was less about getting something, and more about spending time with his husband. And the food. It was really about the food.

“Do you have any ideas what you want?” Aaron asked. He had been thinking about going shopping with Lafayette soon to get all his presents.

“I do, but I’m not telling you yet,” Thomas replied, pulling his hand back and focusing too much on his dinner.

“Th-”

“Finish eating.”

“I’m full.”

“Five more bites.”

“But-”

“Six more.”

“Fine,” Aaron pouted, proposing taking the smallest bites possible. Thomas rolled his eyes, but allowed it this time. After six bites, Aaron down his fork and stared at Thomas. The man ignored him in favor of eating his food slowly, driving Aaron’s patience up the walls.

“Thom-”

“You are so impatient when you don’t get your way.”

“You said six bites and I’ve taken six bites.”

“First off, you took six baby bites. Second, don’t get snippy with me or I’ll gladly make you sit there for another hour while I go have fun by myself.”

“Nooo,” Aaron whined. Thomas smiled, finally setting down his fork.

“Go to the bedroom. I’ll put the food away.”

Aaron didn’t need to be told twice. He folded the blanket and left it on his chair before taking off towards the bedroom. His cock had barely gone soft, a mixture of anticipation and the pleasure from before keeping him on his toes.

“At the end of the bed!” Thomas reminded him. Aaron opened the bedroom door, found his kneeling pillow, and got into his normal position at the end of their bed. He leaned forward to rub his cheek against the comforter, taking a moment to clear his head. He had to be careful. Had to make sure he was good and listened and didn’t mess up or ruin things or-

“My sweet, little darling,” Thomas cooed. Aaron shifted at the words, unable to help himself. Thomas grabbed the back of his neck and squeezed. Aaron’s mind went silent and still. No thoughts. No feelings. The world stopped for a moment and Aaon was at peace. “Whatever shall I do with you? Should I get your favorite dildo and use it until you scream?”

Aaron went stiff. Tensing under Thomas' grip in hopes that he would get the message. Thomas seemed to immediately read his body language and Aaron almost let out a relieved sigh when Thomas gave his neck another gentle squeeze and switched course.

“Nah. Not today. Maybe I should grab the nipple clamps? You have been rather sassy.”

A whine escaped Aaron’s throat, but was immediately cut off by a push from Thomas. It wasn't enough force to smother his face in the bed, but it was enough to silence him.

"Shh. I know exactly what we will be doing. Stay here and stay silent. Don't move a muscle until I return." Thomas declared, pulling his hand away. The was quiet for a moment. Aaron couldn’t hear anything over his own breathing. Thankfully, Thomas’ hands returned before any thoughts could enter Aaron’s head. Thomas helped him to his feet and turned him around. Aaron’s mouth watered at the sight of Thomas’ naked body. His husband took good care of himself, something Aaron always appreciated.

Thomas captured Aaron’s lips in a gentle kiss, but it soon dissolved into a battle of their tongues, a battle Thomas quickly won. He always won, mostly because Aaron let him, but also because he was such a good kisser that Aaron couldn’t even hope to keep up. Thomas placed his hands on Aaron’s hips while Aaron grabbed his shoulders. His knees felt weak as they kissed. Thomas could take him apart like no one else and it always made Aaron love him even more.

“I’ve decided you’re going to ride me wearing your pretty rope,” Thomas said against his lips, “Ride me until you come all over my chest.”

“Thomas,” Aaron breathed out. The very idea made his body throb with pure want.

“No time to waste, darling.”

Without a single word spoke between them, they climbed onto the bed and got into a position that worked for both of them. Thomas rested against a pile of pillows, allowing him to sit up and watch as Aaron took his place in Thomas’ lap. The fact that they could move as one without needing to say anything was something that always amazed Aaron. Thomas knew him so well, and in return, Aaron understood every look, every touch, every breath that Thomas took. It was easy to find his place on the bed, easy to line up Thomas’ cock and sink down.

“Take your time,” Thomas told him, resting his hands on Aaron’s hips, “Just enjoy it. We both know how much you love being full of my cock.”

“You talk too much,” Aaron muttered as he slowed down to truly appreciate the stretch of Thomas’ cock. Thicker than the toy, and twice as good.

“You love when I talk. Love when I tell you how good you feel around my cock. So tight. So warm. You’re ma-”

“Shut up,” Aaron weakly begged as he sank down farther. Thomas smirked in triumph, moving on of his hands up from Aaron’s hip to rest on his cheek.

“Take it, Aaron. We both know you love it. Just let yourself go and take what you want,” Thomas said, no ordered. It was an order. Aaron needed to let go. Needed to allow his wants to take control. Thomas’ hand slipped down to his neck, wrapping around it for only a moment, but the small touch was enough to release the floodgates on Aaron’s mind. He placed his hands on Thomas’ chest, using it as leverage to lift his hips up before sinking down to the base of Thomas’ cock. He let out a loud moan, not even caring that the sound echoed off the walls. No one mattered but Thomas. Nothing mattered but feeling good and enjoying this with his husband.

“That’s it,” Thomas cooed, hands running up and down Aaron’s body. His fingers found all of Aaron’s weak spots and used them until Aaron was a panting mess of need. He couldn’t stop the moans and gasps and whimpers that left his mouth. He rolled his hips, feeling Thomas’ cock press against all the right spots inside him. It felt so good. So amazing. So fucking good that he was going crazy. It took Aaron a moment to realize he was talking out loud. The look on Thomas’ face was one of pride and love.

“Such a little slut,” Thomas told him, twisting one of Aaron’s nipples until he arched his back with a sharp gasp. Every inch of Aaron’s body felt like it was on fire, but he never wanted it to stop.

“You love it,” he choked out, whimpering as Thomas’ fingers rubbed to soothe the sore nipple.

“Damn right I do,” Thomas agreed, his hands soon returning to his hips, “You’re mine. My husband. My slut. My little-”

“Put your money where your mouth is,” Aaron challenged, wanting more. Needing more. He needed to be taken apart. Needed to truly lose himself. Thomas raised an eyebrow, but his smug look was quickly washed away as Aaron rolled his hips the way that they both liked. It sent Thomas’ cock deeper, pressing it just the right way that Aaron’s vision got spotty.

“Aaron,” Thomas growled. He tightened his grip on Aaron’s hips and he finally took full control. He used the ropes for better leverage, pulling Aaron’s hip up until only the tip of his cock remained before slamming Aaron back down. Aaron cried out at the movement, losing every single second of it. The rhythm rocked the bed into the wall. The loud thumping noise only helped to send sparks of pleasure through Aaron’s mind. Aaron reached for his cock, wanting to chase after what he was feeling, but Thomas’ brushed him away.

“Tho-”

“No,” Thomas ordered, “You come up on my cock like a good whore, or not at all.” Instead of fighting about it, Aaron tilted his head back and let out a loud moan. He loved every single word that came out of THomas’ mouth. Every dirty name. Every small detail. The rush of humiliation was perfect, especially when it was followed by Thomas pull him down for a sweet kiss. The contrast made Aaron’s head spin in the best way. He started to whine against Thomas’ lips. It wasn’t enough. Thomas’ cock alone was not-

Thomas sat up, throwing Aaron onto his back before grabbing the ropes tightly and using them to hold Aaron in place as he moved his hips. Aaron’s hand grabbed onto the sheets, tugging on them to stop himself from touching his own cock. Each thrust of Thomas’ hips shook Aaron to his core. They were both swearing, both sweating, but Aaron hoped that it would take hours before either of them ran out of energy. He grabbed Thomas by his hair and pulled him down for a kiss, breaking away as Thomas changed the angle of his thrusts and hit Aaron’s sweet spot dead on.

“Been waiting all day,” Thomas whispered in Aaron’s ear, his voice low and heavy, “Almost fucked you before work, almost came at lunch to bend your over your desk. Wanted to make you scream my name the whole damn day. Couldn’t get you out of my head. You and your pretty lips and pretty fucking eyes all wrapped up in my rope.”

“Thomas-”

“Be a good slut, Aaron. Be a good slut and come on my cock. Show me how much you love it.”

“I-I-”

He couldn’t. It wasn’t enough. It wasn-Aaron choked on air when Thomas’ fingers attacked his nipples, twisting and tugging on them in time with each thrust of Thomas’ hips. His cock was going so deep, pressing so far and it felt so good. Aaron was so close. Right on the edge of falling off the cliff into pleasure, but he needed that final push. Needed something else to get him there. For a moment, Aaron didn’t understand what was happening, didn’t put two and two together, but suddenly his mind went white and he was screaming out Thomas’ name as his orgasm finally overtook him.

It felt like a wave crashing over his whole body. It covered him from head to toe as his muscles went tight. Aaron loved this feeling, loved that his mind went completely silent and all he could feel was pleasure. He rode it out, rocking his hips against Thomas, and realized that Thomas’ cock was no longer alone. Something else was pressing alongside, stretching Aaron just enough to be noticable. That must have been what set Aaron’s orgasm off, the last thing he needed. Aaron moaned at the idea of being filled by two things, unable to stop the ideas from flooding his mind. He loudly whined when Thomas pulled out a moment later, allowing his cum to cover Aaron’s thighs the way they both liked.

Aaron settled down on the bed, staring at the ceiling as he slowly waited for his high to fade. His muscles started to relax as he took large, deep breathes. He wiggled away from Thomas’ wandering hands, going so far as to grab hold of them when they tried to get to his chest. He held on tightly, refusing to give into Thomas’ pulling. Thomas soon gave up and settled next to Aaron as they both tried to catch their breaths.

“My little whore,” Thomas praised, kissing Aaron’s cheek. Aaron chuckled, turning to hide his face in Thomas’ chest.

“Shut up.”

“I knew you could come untouched. Knew I could get you there.”

“Shut up.”

“All you needed was-”

Aaron bit Thomas’ chest, smiling in triumph at the yelp Thomas let out.

“Why you litt-”

“Thank you,” Aaron cut him off. Thomas wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close so he could kiss Aaron’s head.

“You’re welcome, darling.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

A quiet moment passed between them. Aaron listened to Thomas’ heartbeat, enjoying the sound and the soft touches of Thomas’ fingertips along his head.

“We need to clean up,” Thomas finally whispered.

“Just a little longer,” Aaron replied, bury his face firmly against Thomas’ chest. He refused to move yet, refused to ruin this moment.

“No, not a little longer. Now.”

“Just a litt-”

“Aaron,” Thomas’ voice was like iron. Aaron shivered at the tone, a spark of pleasure making his body ache. He tried to hold onto Thomas as he climbed out of bed, but Thomas easily avoided his hands. “Let’s go.” Aaron pouted, grabbing a pillow and putting it under his head. Thomas stared at him, clearly not giving up. Aaron thought about what to do. He could try to wait it out, but Thomas could easily take a shower by himself, which is the last thing Aaron really wanted.

“Carry me?” Aaron begged, opening his arms towards the man and using his best puppy eyes. Thomas stared at him for a moment, clearly trying to resist, but he finally let out a sigh and moved to gather Aaron in his arms. Aaron smirked as he throw his arms around Thomas’ neck and wrapped his legs around the man’s waist. The cum on his stomach and legs transferred to Thomas, making them both equally as dirty.

“Fucking spider monkey,” Thomas grumbled.

“Take me away, Edward,” Aaron joked.

“I will drop your ass if you compare me to him again,” Thomas’ warned, biting Aaron’s shoulder as he walked towards the bathroom. Aaron giggled, wiggling in Thomas’ arms until he set Aaron on the counter. Aaron watched as Thomas started the water, and threw in some bubble bath before grabbing some scissors from the cabinet below the sink. .

“You put a pair in the bathroom?” Aaron wondered as Thomas carefully started to untie the rope, keeping the scissors close in case one of the knots was too tight.

“I have a pair hidden in the living room too,” Thomas answered as he worked, “I wanted to make sure just in case.” He started at Aaron’s legs where the rope was tied off and worked his way up. He looked over Aaron’s skin for any burns, being mindful not to pull on the rope but instead lifting it away carefully.

“You’re so sweet,” Aaron whispered, feeling his emotions start to get the best of him. It always happened after something like this, after Thomas took care of him so well. His heart filled with so much love and adoration for the man he married and for everything Toomas did for him.

“I know,” Thomas replied, kissing Aaron’s lips softly as he finished taking the rope away. He moved away to shut the water off, checking the temperature before offering Aaron his hand. Aaron slowly slid off the counter and took Thomas’ hand, following his husband into the water. The tub was now filled with bubbles that smelled like lavender. The smell was thick and calming. Aaron leaned back against Thomas’ chest, shutting his eyes as he relaxed into the warm water. Thomas ran his hands up and down Aaron’s body, his fingers rubbing into the muscles and soothing the skin.

“Try not to fall asleep this time,” Thomas whispered. Aaron only hummed as he sank further into the water. Thomas chuckled in his ear, kissing his cheek and continuing his work. It didn’t take much longer before Aaron drifted off, too tired to stay awake any longer.


End file.
